


Chibi Corner!

by Jakers_Reviews



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Chibi, Gap Filler, Other, corner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakers_Reviews/pseuds/Jakers_Reviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHIBI!!!!!!!! This place is where the Chibi Heroes talk about Strike Witches Assault in blatant disregard for the fourth wall. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Corner!

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

 

Unoffical Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMFWnT8_iGM

 

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Song in question is “COOLISH WALK”

Written by Kenzou Saeki

Composed, Arranged by Kakeru Ishihama

No Copyright Infringement was intended.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A chibi Minna walked in from the right to the left. She then turned to the left, and pulled out a megaphone. “CHIIIBIIIIII ROLLCALL!”

First, Chibi Sakamoto quickly flew in from the left. “Chibi Sakamoto Reporting in!”

Then Chibi Yoshika flew in from the bottom of the screen. “Chibi Yoshika Reporting in!”

Chibi Lynette was actually hovering in the upper left corner of the screen. Chibi Minna “Oh, there’s Chibi Lynette.” Chibi Minna then look around as Chibi Lynette slowly hovered over to her place behind Yoshika, who was behind Sakamoto. “Say, where’s Chibi Shone?”

“I’M COMING!” And he did. Chibi Shone merely walked on screen. “Chibi Shone… Reporting in.”

“Say, Chibi Shone, why aren’t you flying in on your Striker Unit like us?” Chibi Yoshika asked.

“I’m better on the ground.” Chibi Shone Replied.

“Okay, now for CHIBI CORNER!” Minna yelled.

Why is Yoshika called “Miya” In chapter one?

“Simple!” Chibi Yoshika exclaimed. “In the early versions of the script, my nickname was going to be “Miya” for Miyafuji. However, this was dropped from chapter two onwards. Early Installment Weirdness, huh?”

Why are all the witches wearing pants now?

Chibi Sakamoto smiled. “Well, with Striker Units being jetpacks, we don’t need to go pantless.” Sakamoto stopped talking, but soon all the Chibis were looking at Chibi Minna, who has an unsettling smile on her face. More specifically, it’s an Oh, you have no idea what’s in store for you, honey kind of smile. Minnas relaxed eyes weren’t helping matters by any means.

On the Neuroi…

Chibi Minna spoke up. “You see, there are 14 categories of Neuroi. For right now, here’s what you need to know:

Types 1-6 are purely ground based

Types 8-14 are purely aerial based

A Type seven can refer to a really intelligent/strong ground unit, or a fairly low-level aircraft.

Numbers determine strength. The Higher, the Stronger.

For Ground Units, weapons are generally what gets the number assigned. All encountered Neuroi to date have held this system up.

Air Units are harder to number, and are generally referred to by size with ranks. All Neuroi Aircrafts are extremely dangerous.

Type Seven Aircrafts can actually be taken on by humans piloting airplanes and helicopters. Though everyone still prefers a witch. (Yoshika’s eye twitches a bit at that.)

“Hey, Chibi Minna?” Chibi Yoshika asked. “When I was inside the Neuroi ship, they spoke in binary. However, In Chapter Four, the commander was speaking English. How does THAT work?”

“Well, Chibi Yoshika, Binary is the Neurois Natural language, you see.” At least we think it is. “The Binary numbers you heard are likely them attempting to mimic our language. The Commander may simply have learned it by then.”

“Oh.”

Shone

Chibi Shone spoke up. “For anyone who wants a bit more into how I look, take notes. I’m no more than an inch shorter that Charlotte, my hair is identical to Sakamoto, my eyes are generally close, except when I’m being a bit more serious, in which you can see that they’re blue. Oh, and-” Suddenly Chibi Shones Chibi shirt burst into Chibi flames revealing his Chibi muscles. Chibi.

“-that happens” Chibi Yoshika added/ended with.

“Why?” Chibi Lynette murmured

“You see, it’s a case of magic being connected to emotions. Everyone has magic connected to something about them. For Shone, it’s his emotions. For Yoshika, it’s her primal instincts.” Chibi Sakamoto said.

“How does his pants always stay together?

“Flame-retardant. We tried to give him a fire proof shirt, and that in turn gave him a rash.”

Chibi Yoshika started to think about Chibi Shone having an itchy rash. It was funny at first, but then it just got sad…

“OH!” Sakamoto said. “Shone’s last name was going to be Kusotte. It’s a rough translation of “hot shit.” This was back when Shone’s personality was going to be a bit more cocky than he is today.”

The Catapult…

“Why DO we have a catapult?” Chibi Shone Asked.

Chibi Minna Smiled. “Well, there was a deleted scene explaining that.

\-----Deleted Scene-----

As the girls (and Shone) walked out to pick up the Neuroi Corpses, conversation broke out, leading to Perrine asking Shone “How did you two get to that ship without the runway or Gertrud’s help?”

Shone smiled. “Yoshika got the idea to use the catapult to launch us in the air.” Perrine was steaming, all because of more praise for Yoshika.

First Sakamoto, now Shone? Who’s next, Minna?

What they cast then noticed was Francesa running at full speed to the catapult, starting to… hug and pet it. “They said you were a waste of money. They tried to convince Minna not to buy you. But YOU saved us, didn’t you?” She started smiling, just in time for Perrine to drag her away.

“Come on, you have a duty to do, first.”

Francesca pouted for a bit.

\-----Back to Chibi Corner-----

Chibi Yoshika turned her head sideways. “Francesca came up with that?”

“Yeah, Chibi Yoshika. Francesca is actually a very competent trooper. She wanted the base to have something that the Neuroi could possess, and that we could counter if copied.” Chibi Yoshika still looked a little shocked. “What? Francesca isn’t only about breasts… just mostly.” Chibi Yoshika did a double-take to make sure there was no Chibi Francesca behind her. (There wasn’t)

Striker Units

“For those of you who don’t know, in Strike Witches Assault, A Striker Unit MKI is a jetpack. They’re not bigger than a child’s backpack, weighs about the same.” Chibi Sakamoto smiled. Bless you, Ichiro. “That said, we use runways because they aren’t too good at getting us airborne, just helping us fly. That’s why Yoshika use the Catapult.” She then looked over at Chibi Shone. “Shone prefers fight on the ground.”

 

Chibi Minnas I know something you don’t smile returned.

 

Epilogue

All the Chibi smiled to wave goodbye to the screen.

“I’m Chibi Minna!

“I’m Chibi Sakamoto!”

“I’m Chibi Yoshika!”

“.... I’m Chibi Lynette…”

“And I’m Chibi Shone.”

“And we’ll see you all again soon.” And pulling out the megaphone again, Minna yelled to the departing camera “Goodbye!”


End file.
